


67' Rocket Impala

by abovely_girl



Category: MythBusters RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Dean freaking out over his car, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovely_girl/pseuds/abovely_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Mythbusters' were looking for a 1967 Chevy Impala for their rocket car myth for their first episode they went to many different sources to find the car, including a guy in a dinner. Here is Dean's reaction to their first myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	67' Rocket Impala

**Author's Note:**

> In 2003, the Mythbusters aired their first episode where they tested the urban legend where someone put a Jato rocket on a 1967 Chevy impala. In honor of the end of their series and of course baby, I give to you Dean's reaction to the Mythbusters' search for the car.

While trying to start their show and get the car they needed to test their first myth, Jamie and Adam went up to many different sources to try to get a 1967 Chevy Impala to attach a rocket to. At one point in desperation, Jamie and Adam decided to try asking some random people on the road if they would mind donating their car in the name of science.

While stopping at a dinner in between looking in used car lots, Jamie and Adam spotted the illusive impala in perfect condition and obvious driving order. Being their usual hopeful selves, while waiting for their food to come out, Jamie and Adam decided to go asking around the dinner to find the owners of the car. As they started giving up hope on finding the owner of the car, Dean came out of the bathroom and started hearing people going around asking about his car.

Dean immediately went up to them slightly worried that they were cops and were going to be asking about the armory in the trunk. Jamie and Adam went over to Dean when he asked why they were asking about his car. Happily they asked about his car and they all sat down at a table together and ate their lunch.

After they started to fall into a quite lull in conversation, Jamie and Adam started to tell Dean about the experiment they wanted to test out. Then they asked Dean a question that terrified him to the core. They asked if Dean would mind selling them his car to use. Dean's face fell into a look of horror as they asked and he quickly said, "No, way in hell am I letting you do that to my baby! You can do whatever the hell you want in any other type of experience and I wish you luck but, fuck no." With that Dean pulled out his wallet, left some money on the table and then left the dinner, leaving a confused Jamie and Adam behind him.

 

A few months later, Dean and Sam were channel surfing while relaxing in a hotel room. Then, Dean stumbled across the episode of Mythbusters Jamie and Adam were talking to him about. Dean stopped to watch it and Sam looked at him curiously as Dean slowly became more and more engrossed in the program. After they finally got the rocket impala safely running, Dean started laughing and said looking at Sam, "Well, they actually did it and found the car."

Sam just started at Dean in confusion. Seeing his face Dean explained to Sam, "I met Jamie and Adam at a dinner a few months ago. Can you believe that they asked me if they could use baby as their rocket car!?" As Dean made his last comment the look of horror crossed over his face again reliving the horror of his baby becoming a science experiment. Sam just gave him of his bitch faces and started laughing at Dean's horrified expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching the Mythbusters' episode and the first thing that came to my mind was Dean's reaction to the experiment. Please tell me what you think, and sorry for any mistakes I wrote and corrected this late at night. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
